OC Contest!
by ijustreallylovesharks
Summary: I need your help!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, so this is my first ever Fanfic posted on this site, and I sorta wanted to spice things up! So that's where you guys come in! I need 5 characters (girl or boy) to base my story off of! The plot line will have something to do with Big Time Rush (I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it yet, but I have an idea), and you can suggest love interests or best friends or couples or whatever you guys want! Here's what all I need to know about your character:

Name (middle name not necessary):

Gender:

Appearance: (be as descriptive as possible)

Occupation: (student/intern/part time job/full time job/):

Age: (no younger than 17/no older than 25)

Where they're from:

Home/Family-life:

Personal life:

What are they involved in: (extracurriculars, clubs, etc.)

Favorite color:

Biggest Fears:

Anything else you think I need to know:

Now, if I have follow-up questions about your character, I'll PM you, or if you have a question you can PM me! You can enter more than one character if you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

Name (middle name not necessary): Caroline Thompson

Gender: Female.

Appearance: (be as descriptive as possible) Thick, Long, Curly (the kind of curls that are unimaginably unattainable, sorta like Madison Petis') light brown hair. Just 5 ft tall, very thin and muscular, with bright blue eyes and a huge smile. Very preppy, takes dance class and is a competitive cheerleader. Very intelligent as well.

Occupation: (student/intern/part time job/full time job/): student at the local university.

Age: (no younger than 17/no older than 25) 19

Where they're from: Gulf Shores, Alabama

Home/Family-life: Her parents are divorced, and her father sends her extravagant gifts to make up for never being around. She has an older sister who she never talks to. She is very close to her mother.

Personal life: She enjoys cheerleading and dance, as well as hanging out with her friends. She's not one to party and drink, and she has a lot of respect for herself and others.

What are they involved in: (extracurriculars, clubs, etc.) Dance, Cheer, and AP Classes.

Favorite color: Purple

Biggest Fears: being abandoned or forgotten.

Anything else you think I need to know: she has a very bubbly personality and it very outspoken.

Tel nok shock

Name (middle name not necessary): Miranda Christine Winchester.

Gender: Female.

Appearance: (be as descriptive as possible) Black hair cut in pixie style that barely touches her shoulders and curly at the tips. Pale because she's indoors most of the time. Her eyes are a dark purple that leaves people staring after her. She's only 5'4.

Occupation: (student/intern/part time job/full time job/): Student at the local university as an arts major and has a part time job as a librarian off campus.

Age: (no younger than 17/no older than 25) 19

Where they're from: Gulf Shores, Alabama.

Home/Family-life: Dean Winchester (adopted father), Martha Donner, (biological mother) who physically and emotionally absued her. She drunkenly slashed Miranda's wrists one night. She was taken away by social services the next day. she was almost killed by her mother when she was eight, and was raped by her many foster care fathers until Dean found her in an alleyway at 11. He took her in and she never looked back.

Personal life: She's very quiet and doesn't go out much but she loves the beach.

What are they involved in: (extracurriculars, clubs, etc.) she's in the art club.

Favorite color: Purple.

Biggest Fears: Falling, rape, death. Normal stuffs.

Anything else you think I need to know: She loves to draw and do other art stuff.

PinkSilhouette

Name : Breanna Hayes

Gender: female

Appearance: long golden hair, sky blue almond eyes, a bit tan because of her asian descent

Occupation: navy reservist since after high school, deployed for 6 months in afghan, now a student and game programmer intern at ea games

Age: 22

Where they're from: Jacksonville FL

Home/Family-life: has a twin brother that died in war named Bruce, both her parents are navy officers. Her little brother brandon plans to join but she is against it

Personal life: joining the military was her dream but music is her first love. She is really smart, used to e really easy going but after coming back she changed a lot due to ptsd

What are they involved in: (extracurriculars, clubs, etc.) navy reserve force

Favorite color: pink

Biggest Fears: dying for nothing

Anything else you think I need to know: if you need any help pm me anytime. Hope you take her i have some personal connection to the character :))

misslittlemaslow21

Name (middle name not necessary): Ariana Mehta

Gender: Female

Appearance: (be as descriptive as possible): 5'3, a little chubby, hazel eyes, wavy dark brown hair with caramel highlights.

Occupation: (student/intern/part time job/full time job/): Student. Part time job at Olive Garden to make money to be a singer.

Age: (no younger than 17/no older than 25): 17

Where they're from: New Jersey

Home/Family-life: Both parents, 1 older sister- Shreya, 1 older bro- Karma.

Personal life: Grandfather died in a plane crash and Ariana has been shocked since then. Works at Olive Garden, and still a student. Gets excellent grades and got a scholarship at Julliard

What are they involved in: (extracurriculars, clubs, etc.): Concert Choir on Wednesday. And drama club on Fridays.

Favorite color: Turqouise

Biggest Fears: Birds

Anything else you think I need to know: Hates to be called Ariana. So everyone calls her Ria.

If you have anymore questions, just PM me :)

I HEARTROCK

Name (middle name not necessary): Laura Martinez

Gender: Female

Appearance: Dark brown eyes that fade to black when she's angry. Curly/wavy gloden brown hair. Tanned skin, proper of a latina. Natural pink lips. And, like the sexy latina she is, fit and curvy. People often stare at her because of her big breasts... XD (She's c cup.) She's 5'7.

Occupation: (student/intern/part time job/full time job/): Music and Arts Student (college) - Waitress at the local coffe/bookstore. (People often like to hang out there.)

Age: (no younger than 17/no older than 25) 22

Where they're from: Cartagena, Colombia (that's a Latin-American country... My hometown)

Home/Family-life: Her family is vey united and love her non-stop. She hates her cousins though.

Personal life: When she graduated (she was 17) she moved to the US to study at a prestigious college-of-the-arts. She never had a really stable realationship because of a guy that cheated on her, so she is cautious. She easily makes friends and enemies. Her clothing style is more like tomboy/rocker/skater with a hint of fashion.

What are they involved in: (extracurriculars, clubs, etc.) Male's hockey team,

Favorite color: Pink, black and white. She can't decide.

Biggest Fears: Being left alone.

Anything else you think I need to know: She is claustrophobic. She sings good. She hates cheerleaders.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, and just as a PS guys, if I didn't use your character, don't get discouraged! I just had a very specific idea of what I want to do with this story! Don't worry, I saved all your character ideas and plan on using them in the future at some point! My story I'm working on now is called When The Water Get Rough, and I plan to have the Prologue published within the hour! I hope you all check it out!


End file.
